Dental disease, such as periodontal (gum) disease and tooth cavities, is caused mainly by plaque, tartar, food particles and the like accumulating in the user's mouth over time and not being properly treated. In order to prevent or delay dental disease, it is recommended to combine regular tooth brushing with dental flossing. A dental floss is a cord or strip which is passed in between adjacent teeth to clean intermediate gaps which a toothbrush cannot reach. Alternatively or additionally to dental floss, interproximal brushes are commonly used for brushing in between teeth. Furthermore, use of a mouthwash or mouthrinse at least once a day may be recommended to reduce bacteria build-up in the mouth. Finally, in addition to these personal hygiene actions, dentists recommend professional dental cleaning at least once a year, to eliminate any plaque or tartar that may have accumulated despite frequent brushing, flossing, mouth washing or mouth rinsing.
Despite their widespread use and acceptance, conventional dental floss and interproximal brushes are often unable to reach small particles in hard-to-reach areas between teeth. Consequently, cavities and other forms of tooth decay, as well as bad breath, may result if the teeth are not properly cleaned and maintained each day.
Accordingly, there is an established need for an improved dental floss which is able to effectively remove food particles from between a user's teeth.